The Dragon Hero
by The War Dragon
Summary: Have you ever heard of a Quirk so powerful that it the only one who chose it user and decide if there are worth to wield it? It doesn't matter if you are a villain, hero, a bystander, or a child. But that begged the question what happened when they have that power, what will they do? What will you do if you have the power of a god?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this fanfic and the power.**

* * *

All men are created equal.

A phrase as been here for a thousand, millions of years.

Some people believe that this is true.

But I learned that it is not true...I learned it at the age of four.

 **line**

"Stop it Kaccha." said a young boy with dark green hair and green eyes, wearing a very light green shirt and dark green shorts.

The boy was in front of another young boy that was on the ground and hurt.

The boy with green hair was in a fighting position but he was shaking out of fear, for the one how hurt the boy on the ground.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about that then, Deku." said 'Kaccha' with a smirk, he had spiky ash blonde hair and red eyes. Then made a fist and hit it with his other hand and make a very small explosion and smoke and two other boys came from behind him.

One was fat with bat wings and the other one was smaller strache his fingers above his head.

"I won't let you hurt him." said 'Deku' still fear but refuse to move.

"DEKUUU" said Kaccha running up him and hit him with a explosion.

Deku went fly a few feet to the right and the boy on the ground ran away from the bully. Kaccha let out a sigh out of announces.

Then he heard the sound of a struggle.

Then he turn to Deku how was still on the ground try to get back up. Normally a hit like that would make some like Deku stay down knowing they can't win, but he got back up.

Deku got back up and Kaccha saw where he hit him and sute on his left cheek.

As soon as he got back up he got in another fighting stance this time he not shaking in fear and his eyes...they shown no fear.

This make Kaccha step back but not back down then came up to Deku and hit him, with a little more force, this cause for Deku to go down again and knocked him out cold.

As soon as he was about to lose conscious he heard two voice.

One was Kaccha saying he was a worm meant for stepping on and only that and he walk away.

The other voice was something was not familiar with, the voice was deep and calm, and yet it was soothing, as if it was a hero coming to save him.

 **"You have a long way to go young one, your story will be hard and challenging one, then again, every story is filled with hardships. But you are not ready to have your true power yet, but you will soon. Until then I will ask you a question and when we meet again I expected an answer…"**

There was a long pause until the voice asked the question.

 **"...What will you do if you have the power of a god?"**

And with that Deku fell unconscious.

 **line**

In a world where superpowers call 'Quirks' are common and in order to keep the peace Heros stated to become a profession so that people who abuse their powers and only use it for there own purposes or for something evil and horrible.

I am one of the few how doesn't have a Quirk called Quirkless.

My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is my story about how I became the Symbol of Peace, the Hero of Heros… the Dragon God.

 **11 Years Later**

It been over ten years sent that day where Izuku and his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou (or Kaccha by Izuku) and know they are about to graduate from middle schools to high school, where they will start their dream, to become Heros at UA Academy. After their last day school Katsuki told him not to apply for UA and burned notebook about all most every Professional Hero and there power.

Then on the same day Izuku meet his ideal, the Symbol of Peace, All Might, and he told him about his dream and about his problem not having a Quirk. But at the same time as he was telling All Might, he saw what he look like without his form that every one know about, and so All Might told him on why he is like this and his real name, it was Toshinori Yagi and say that he can't be a hero in this stated Quirkles state. But he was proven wrong.

On the same day, a sledge villain started to attack civilians and trying to getting in Katsuki and us his power for his own uses and Izuku stept in and trying to get Katsuki out of there without a second's hesitation and run up to him and try to get him out of the villain, he was failing but he didn't care. He want it to see he childhood friend save and sound. All of this was saw by Toshinori and so he step in and save both of them, while other hero prais Katsuki for his power and Izuku was scowl by the hero for being stupid.

After that Izuku walk home, then All Might stop him and saying that he was sorry for what he said that he had no makings of a hero and said "Young man, you too can become a hero." and with that Izuku drop to his knees and started to cry, because he was the first one in all of his life saying that he can become a hero.

For that last few months All Might took Izuku under his wings and made him his hair for his power, One For All, and for his title for the next Hero Of Peace. The training was hard for his body, then again all most every story had it hardships, and this is his story.

On the last day of their training Toshinori decided on that Izuku was ready for his power, so he took out a piece of his hair and told him that he must consume his DNA in order to gain One For All, and so he ate the hair and felt no different. Toshinori said he had to wait for the hair to be digested and the it will be ready by tomorrow before or during the Entrance Exam, and with that they departed way for today.

When Izuku got home, he ate diner and get ready for bed.

He was in his room try to sleep, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was excitement, fear, or both.

It was an hour until he final fell asleep and dream.

In his dream he saw a man, or at lest he think it was a man at least, because there was a bright light around him.

"So… Here we are. It been a while, young one."

It was that voice again from all those years ago.

"How are you?" Izuku asked the man.

"You will find out in do time but I am here for a different reason. Have you find that answer I ask?"

Izuku was about to ask what answer, then he remember the question back when he was about four years old. 'What will you do if you have the power of a god?'

Izuku wonder for a few moments before answering.

"I-I-I-I…"

"Sigh, you don't have an answer yet have you?" the man asked

Izuku shock his head in response.

It was a few moment until the man made a small smile.

"To be honest, I expected you will say that, although you are ready for the your power, but you need to answer the question. I will talk to you again so don't worry, we will see each other again." the man said

"And before you go, you can call me DG."

As soon DG said that Izuku wake up, breathing heavily.

'What was that.' Izuku wonder for a few minutes until he look at his alarm clock.

"SHOT, I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Izuku yelled and he was hearing to get ready for today.

It took a few minutes for him to get ready and eat breakfast and saying goodbye to his mother and she wishes him luck.

So he run with all of his might to get to UA for the Entrance Exam.

 **line**

He made it to the entrance UA Academy, where he meet a girl named Ochaco Uraraka with a gravity Quirk. Although he was nervous and shaking when she was taking.

As soon as she was done talking she said her goodbye and wishes him good luck, he said the samething.

As soon as she was gone in his mind he was happy that he talk to a cute girl (although he didn't really).

When he got in the presentation form Present Mic was about to begin.

He talk about the things they need to know, like to go after robots that give out points and avoid the one how give no points.

After the presentation they all got into the a bus to take them to one of Five testing grounds. Izuku was on bus five with Ochaco and another kid where he point out the Izuku was talking to himself and saying it was improper.

As soon as the bus stop every kid on the bus.

Izuku notice that there was a lot of them here and he made note on every one.

Like a kid with half white hair and the other half was red, with the red side there was a burn that covered his right eye. Another one was a girl that look strangely like a frog. And another kid that look like a black bird.

Before Izuku look at any other kids the gates that was before them open. That was a sigh that is was time for the Exam to begin.

 **line**

It was already been half an hour sent the Exams began and Izuku had only one point and it was a few minutes until it was over.

He was about to give up hope, until he felt the ground shack.

Then he look up to see a giant robot, it look like the zero point ones that Present Mic said to avoid, and he was about to do it, but he saw a Ochaco and a kid with spike red hair.

The giant robot was about to step on them and the two realize too late.

As soon as they prepared for the foot, they didn't feel the any pain or a giant metal foot.

They look around to see what stop it and what they saw was a shocked.

It was Izuku holding the metal foot with all of his might.

Then what surprised them the most was that his fingers was in the metal and lift the giant robot with all of his strength and throw it in the air, and it was very high. Then his legs there where red like veins appeared, then launch into the air and hit it with his right arm, which did the something as his legs. The robot was destroyed instantly.

The red hair saw what the green haired kid was doing, was he showing off? No, that can't be it, because he saw that his legs and arm were bent and what look like burned. No one will show off if it meant that there body will turned it like that.

Then he realize that the kid was coming down fast. He was almost to hit the ground, but what the didn't realize that the girl had touch him and made him float in the air, the girl put her finger tips together and he land not to hardly and after that she throw up.

The green haired kid tried to get back up but was having trouble to, so he went up to him and helped him up.

"You alright." said the red haired kid

"Yeah… No." Izuku said

"Well no shit, your arm looks like you got into a fight with a bear that was on fire and not to mention you legs to."

Then the timer had gone up, saying that the Exam was over and Izuku went pale.

"I-I-Its over." Izuku said.

"Yeah it is, what the matter with you."

"I-I-I-I only got one point."

Ok, now the redhead know he wasn't showing off. He risk his opportunity to get into UA and it was because of him and that girl (who was still throwing up), that he save. He couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

It was about a few minutes until that the redhead spoke.

"What your name hero?" the redhead asked

"I-I-Izuku."

"Well nice to meet you Izuku, the name is Eijiro."

"That very nice dearly but could you put him down for a second." said a third voice that sound a lot like an old lady.

And it was, but it wasn't just any old lady, it was Recovery Girl, a Personal Hero with an healing Quirk which was useful for Izuku.

So Eijiro did as he was told and set him on the ground as gently as he can next to Recovery Girl and let her do her thing.

When she got to Izuku and see his broken arm and legs, then she was wide eyed. Because his arm and legs are healing rapidly.

She know why his arm was like this, for Toshinori told her that he was his successor and she expected that his body be badly damage, but to heal and at a rapid rate she was astounded. But she wonder why was that, because One For All was supposed to increase the user straight ten full and possibly even more.

Then she look at Izuku and said with a smile "My, you have one amazing Quirk, young man"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I didn't expect to left that robot. Let alone beat it with one hit."

"Oh,you're just being modest, you were awesome." said the girl how was vomiting a while ago(Ochaco).

As soon as he said that, she realize that he doesn't know about his healing factor and she bet Toshi doesn't either.

"All right young man your arm and legs are heal, I might suggest you get some rest for a while."

"T-T-Thank you Recovery Girl."

"Oh don't mention it, young man" when she was done with that she got to work with the other kids, but her mind was still about that young man. Just what else was in him that even he know about.

 **Weeks later**

It was a few weeks sent the Entrance Exam and all ready gave up hope because he blow it in the Exam so, the only thing he can do is was train more to make sure that he can use One For All, if he had to.

Then one day that a letter came in for him from UA, he had prepared for the worst.

Once he open it was some sort of disc with a button and he push said button. Then a hologram appeared, and it was All Might in his Hero form and it said that he was going to be teaching at UA and that how had another point system at the Exam, the ones that the student where power points, where that have to destroy as many robots as they can, and that the other one was hero, where they must do something heroic. And that he save two people form a the foot of the giant robots without a second hesitating, and that those two were willing to get up some points for him, they even have to restrain the one with red hair, and that he was on the top of the leader board for the most hero point.

" **Congratulations, young Midoriya, you made it.** " All Might said while his trademark smile.

Izuku got down to his knees and clinch his heart and cry out of joy.

He made it.

He is one step closer to become a hero.

When he told his mother the good new, she can't be so happy in her life.

 **The day before the first day of School**

It was midnight.

Izuku couldn't sleep for the exient for tomorrow, he was going to be a Hero.

But he couldn't help but wonder what going to be like, and if Eijiro and Ochaco made it to.

It was a few minutes until sleep final took over him and drift into his mind, where he saw the man again.

 **"Congrats young one, you are one step closer to your goals. But that is not why you are here, and I bet you have some question that you want me to answer."**

Izuku nod and asked "How are you?"

It was a few moments until he answer.

 **"I've been called many names but the one I'm use to is DG, but you already know that."**

"When you said that my 'true power', what did you mean?"

 **"Ah, there the question I'm looking for. That will show you in do time, young one. It will come when you answer the question."**

At first Izuku was confused on what he said, how can a question determine if he ready for this power. Damn you cryptic massage!

But then he just realize that he keep going back to that question. _'What will you do if you have the power of a god?'_

"What is the meaning be hide the question you keep on referring to and what does it have to do with my 'power?"

 **"Ah the hard question, but the most simplest one…"**

 **"The question that I keep on referring and how it ties with you power…"**

 **"...Ever thing."**

Then the man started to fade again and Izuku wake up form his 'dream'.

Then he look at his alarm clock besides his bed, it read 710.

'Sigh...It time for me to get ready.' Izuku thought to himself and and went to his window for some light in his room.

Soon after that he wen't to put on his school uniform, which was a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants with a red tie, which he had trouble with it so it came out shorter then it needs it to be.

When he got out of his room and wen't into the kitchen where he saw his mother fixing breakfast, and when she saw him she couldn't help but smile at him. Then she got out a plate for him and they ate in silent as usually.

When it was time for him to go he was by the door and put on his shoes. Then he was about to head out when his mother stop him and gave him a hug.

"Good luck Izuku." his mother said try her best not to cry.

"Thank's, mom." Izuku whisper to her, then was out the door.

When he was out there apartment she couldn't help it but place her hand together and pray to any god how will listen.

"Please...watch over him." Little did she know that there is one and he is planing on to stay with Izuku for the rest of his days.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello every buddy. It been a total of seven months sent I was on here. Don't worry I'm not dead. Schools was being a pain and I was working on other story's as well, but I am finishing this before I can publish the others as well as working on some of the mistakes on this chapter . But I will posted the story's and potentiate story ideas on my profile. Now that out of the way I answer some question.**

 **Q/A:** **Dragontitan: Yes and no. He will have power like a god, but not like B** **ahamut. It will all be** **explain** **in future chapters.**

 **And thank you all to point out the spelling** **mistakes** **and** **grammar. Those two thing are my only weakness.**

 **Now that** **settle, lets move on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero** **Academia** **, only the powers in this story.**

* * *

Izuku was at the front of a door in UA that said 1-A. This will be his homeroom for the next few years.

He a little bit afraid to open it, but he shook his head hoping that his fear was out when he did that.

When he opened the door, he saw a total of twenty-six people, counting himself. Some of them he saw was at the Entrance Exam, like Eijiro and Ochako, the boy with the two different hair color, the girl that looks like a frog, the kid how to criticise him for talking to himself, the kid who had a bird-like head, and finally there was Katsuki, how didn't know he's here yet.

"Hey! Hero, over here!" It was Eijiro who said that how was waving at him to join him and Ochako.

"H-H-Hi guys." Izuku greets them.

¨I see you made here." Eijiro said with a welcoming smile that shown his sharp teeth. ¨I forgot to properly introduce myself after you save us. The names is Eijiro Kirishima.¨

¨And my name is Ochako Uraraka.¨ said with a smile. ¨If you don't mind me asking, how did you get in? Not that I´m happy that you did."

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself too."

"W-W-Well-"Izuku was about to say why but he was interrupted by the kid how to criticise him for talking to himself.

"There was another point system that the faculty didn't tell the students about," he said.

"Is that so, do you mind telling us what it was, Glasses?" Eijiro ask

"My name isn't Glasses, it Tanya Iida, and how it works is that the students where will be judged on something Heroic or selflessness act. Like you, how you destroyed that giant robot to save these two." As he said the last thing he was pointing at Izuku then at Eijiro and Ochako.

"Which reminds me, I must apologize for my rude behavior before the Exams, it was uncalled for, and for that I am sorry," Tanya said with a small bow.

"I-It all right Iida."

"Thank you, but I must know, wh-"

Before he finishes what he was going to say he was interrupted by a girl with pink hair skin and horns on her head, with a gasp.

"You're the one who destroyed the giant robot with one punch at the Exams." said the girl.

"Y-Y-Yes I am," Izuku said with his hand on the back of his head.

"You were awesome! Oh, by the way, my names is Mina Ashido." when she said that she put out her hand in as a welcoming gesture.

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said while did the same thing but his hand was shaking.

"A shy one huh, not that I am complaining about, there usually are the cute ones." when she said Izuku started to lit up like a red stop light, while Eijiro laughing and Ochako giggled.

But that all stop when the door was squeaked and came in the classroom was a tall man in a yellow sleeping bag standing upright and then hoping to the front desk. When he got out of the sleeping bag they all saw that he was had black hair that goes to his shoulder where he had a very long grey looking scarf and was wearing black long sleeve shirt with matching pants that tuck into his boots.

"If you are here to make buddies. Do it elsewhere." Said the man, which Izuku could gest was there homeroom teacher. "This is the department for heroics."

"Now if you all will be so kind as to settle down, that will be much appreciated." as soon as he said that the rest of the students all quiet down he began again.

"It took 8 seconds for you all to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You have no common sense."

"My names are Shota Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher for the next three years." As he said that he was behind the desk in front of the class and grab something from the desk.

It was a school stander gym uniform, which was blue with a white line that looks like a U and A.

"Put this on and meet me at the P.E grounds"

…

"All right if I can have your undivided attention," Aizawa said

As soon as he said that the class when quiet.

"Alright, if you are wondering why we are out here and not at welcoming ceremony. Personally, I think is a waste of time, but what do I know. Anyway, we are here to test your Quirks and their limitation." Aizawa said.

"Excuse me sir, but didn't we do that in the Entrance Exam," Tanya said with his arms raised.

"Yes and no. As you all know (well some of you), that during the Entrance Exam that there was a hidden points system, which was given to those who show something heroic and/or selfless. That test was to see if you have the power to become a hero, as well as characteristics of one as well. That the true reason behind the Entrance Exam and right know I'm going to see your ability to use your Quirk and their limitation. How the test works are that we will do what you all did when you were in elementary school, testing your physical without using you Quirks. But this time you are allowed to use. Bakugo, come up here."

As soon as Aizawa called him, Katsuki stood right by him.

"How far can you throw a ball without using your Quirk?" Aizawa asked

"Seventy-three meter," Katsuki said with his iconic scale.

"Stand in the circle over there, and I want you to throw this ball as far as you can, but you can your Quirk." As he said this he was holding a ball in his hand and pointed toward the circle with is another hand.

As soon as Katsuki was hand the ball he went toward the circle and got in position into throw the ball.

After a few moments Katsuki throws the ball, but as soon as the ball left his hand a small explosion happened and push the ball further away.

As the ball landed Aizawa look at a device in his hand and look at for a second. Then moved the device toward the rest of the students and it was a digital number that read seven-zero-five point two.

"This test is made to see your physical limitation, but right now it your Quirk Apprehension Test." As soon as he was done explaining the test everyone started to talk about seeing everyone Quirk and were excited to show off their power.

"Do you all think this is a game!" Aizawa said to make everyone be quiet.

"Do you know where you are right now! You are at UA High, schools were kids want to be great heroes." Aizawa pause for a moment to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Do you any of you know the school's motto?" Aizawa asked, and no had an answer. "'Plus Ultra', it means to go beyond your limits and continue to do so until you reach the very heavens itself.

I'm going to add a new rule to this test so that everyone can take it more seriously and make sure that every one of you gives it you all." Aizawa pause ones again, but this time for dramatic effect. "The person who scores the lowest will be deemed hopeless and there forth expelled from UA."

With that everyone's expressions change with that new rule, exceptionally for Izuku.

After that, the test has officially begun.

…

The first part of the test was the 50-meter dash, then the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump, the Sustained Sideways Jump, and the final test, the Pitch.

During the test, Izuku had a hard time deciding whether or not if he should us One For All. If he used it then his body will be damaged again. But if he doesn't then he will surely be expelled and his dream to become a hero will dash away.

"Midoriya, it your turn.¨

It was Izuku turn to do the Pitch.

As soon as he was in the circle he was hesitant. Because if he uses One For All his arm will be broken again, but if he doesn't he will be expelled.

But at the end, he decided to at least try.

So he got in passion to throw the ball.

It took a moment to feel the familiar feeling of pulsing power in his arm.

When he did, he throws it with all his might.

But something was off.

When the ball was about to left his hand, he felt the power of One For All suddenly vanish and the ball did even a few feet away.

He turned toward Aizawa and saw that his eyes had turned red and his grey scarf was havering by him and was scarf was had revealed a pair of yellow goggles.

Then he remembers a pro-hero with the same looking goggles and scarf. Then it clicks in his head how he was.

"Eraserhead," Izuku whispered.

Eraserhead was a Profession Hero how as the power to erase someone's Quirk just by looking at them. He was the type of hero how does not go in the spotlight that much and preferred to work in the shadows, unlike All Might who was constantly in the spotlight.

Then grey scarf was coming for him and grab hold of Izuku's arm and pulling him off the ground. Izuku look at his arm then turns toward his homeroom, who was walking toward him and not letting his eyes off of him

"What do you think you are doing Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

"I-I-"

"I know what your power can do. I know that if you used it then you will not only damaged your surrounding and your opponent but yourself. What will happen if you used your power on the field? Yes, you can easily defeat a Villain if you can manage to hit them, but what if that Villain as predation that is strong then your fist, moves faster than you, or smarter than you. If you used your power and misses your target, you will not be any help at all, if anything you will be nothing but a burden and no one will come to rescue you."

As soon as he was done talking to Izuku he let go of him and walk back to where he was.

"You are free to try it again if you like." As he was walking.

When Aizawa was walking back to his spot and grab some eye drops he had in his pocket. Izuku was still protesting what he had said. Then he remembered everyone who said that he can't do it, that he wasn't good enough. He can hear the voices, the words that said that he should just give up on his dream.

'You should just give up.'

'What can you even do?!'

'You're totally useless!'

'I'm so sorry Izuku. I'm so sorry.'

'You should just kill yourself and hope you get to have a Quirk in the next life!'

'You will be nothing but a burden.'

He clenched his fist when he remembers those word and many more. This fueled his rage more and more.

So he got in the circle again and got in position to throw the ball again.

When he got into poisons to throw the ball he summoned the power of One For All to his arm and with all of his strength he can muster into this throw. He didn't give any thought on how he's going to throw the ball without damaging his arm, for his rage had clouded his mind and his judgment.

When he getting ready to throw the ball Aizawa saw the anger in Izuku eyes, so he was about to erase his Quirk again, but something stops him.

It wasn't a force that stops him, but a feeling. His eyes told him that it was just an angry kid, but his gut was telling him that it wasn't an angry kid…

But a beast…

A monster.

He then looks down to his arms and found them shaking uncontrollably.

Then he looked at Izuku and saw a strange aura around him and he could even feel the power resending from his body, but this didn't stop Aizawa plan on erasing his quirk again, but when he did he saw that it didn't stop Izuku this time.

When the ball left Izuku hand, the force of the throw cause ripples in the air and caused the cloud to separated from it, and then it disappeared from sight in the sky.

At first, there was nothing but silence for a few moments, then a sonic boom was heard.

Then a gust of wind blew and made Aizawa and the other students lose their balance and the dust started to rise.

'But how, I erase his Quirk. There no possible way that the ball could go that far and with so much power behind…' Aizawa thought as the dust started to settle and he regained his balance. Then he thought of the only explanation that made any sense, but still crazy. 'Unless he has more than one Quirk.'

As the dust started to settle. They saw Izuku, breathing heavily and the ground beneath him was broken and said "I won't be a burden to anyone! I won't allow it! And if you are not convinced, Aizawa, then just wait! I will prove it!"

After Izuku said that, for some reasons he felt tired and feels like he was about to past out. Then he finds his eye being heavy and his body went limp and it feels like his body was falling over. But then felt something grab him and left him off the ground and then he found himself drifting to sleep.

The one how caught Izuku was Aizawa with his scarf. Then he took a look at Izuku and go over what just happened and wonder how can a kid like him change from uncertainty to rage and then determination. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. 'This year is about to become an inserting one.'

…

It was for a while when Izuku regains consciousness when he did find himself in a hospital bed and by his, he was Eijiro, Ochako, and Tanya.

"Thank goodness you are awake, Midoriya," Tanya said with a sigh of relief.

"We thought you were a goner, Hero," Eijiro said with a small smile.

"W-What happened?" Izuku asked.

"Well after you throw the ball and made your statement to Aizawa, you passed out and you were taken the nurse office," Ochako said

"And may I say, it never good to be taken to the nurse office on the first day of schools." said a familiar voice from the doorway leading to the room.

It was Recovery Girl, she was wearing her hero costume.

"S-So what exactly happened to me?" Izuku asked Recovery Girl

"You just pass out because of exhaustion. So nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"W-Wait, I only pass out of exhaustion and nothing less?" Izuku said with a confusing look

"Yeah, why is that doc?" Eijiro asked with the same confusing look.

"I don't rightly know. But I am afraid that I don't have time to discuss possible theories, come by tomorrow if you are really curious. Now go on home, before your parents start to worry."

After they bided their farewell to Recovery Girl and thanks from Izuku, Recovery Girl was alone with her thoughts.

"Hmm. Your successor is an interesting one Toshinori.." Recovery Girl said to herself as she went on home. ¨Interesting on indeed.

Meanwhile, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochako, and Tanya were at the entrance to UA. They were talking about the Quirk Assessment Test.

"S-So I am not going to be expelled." Izuku with a surprised look on his face.

"Apparently so," Tanya said

"B-But why?"

"It was a trick to make everyone give it there all," Eijiro said

"But still there must have been another way to make students give it there all, am I right Deku," Ochako said.

"Yeah…" Izuku said, but then he pauses and realizes that Ochako used his nickname given by Katsuki when there were kids. "Um, Uraraka. Where did you hear that name?"

"Hm, Oh. After you passed out a kid yell out and called you Deku, and said something about you hiding something."

"Yes, he was rather anger at you, Midoriya. Just how is he?" Tanya asked.

"O-Oh, that will be Katsuki Bakugou. A… An old friend. He used to call me that when we were kids."

"It sounds like an insult more like it."

"W-Well that because it is."

"Well, it doesn't sound like an insult. It sounds more like 'Never give up' vibe. You know." Eijiro said.

"Yeah, and I like it," Ochako said.

"Then call me Deku!" Izuku said rather quickly

"Well, with name calling aside, this is where we must depart for today. I will see you all tomorrow." Tanya said as he walks his way toward his home.

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow," said Ochako as she did the same.

"See you tomorrow, Hero," Eijiro said as he waves off and heads on home.

"Yeah, see guys tomorrow," Izuku said.

As they walk away toward their homes, Izuku couldn't help but smile.

'I still can't believe I made it.' he thought to himself as he looks down at his right hand and clenches it, then look toward the sky. 'I am getting close toward of being a hero.'

He stood there for a few moments, still look toward the sky then head on home.

But little did Izuku know he was being watched by an elderly man.

The man elderly man was sitting across the street and never left his eyes off of Izuku

The old man was wearing tattered clothes and wearing an old beanie as well as a pair of sunglasses and a stick in one of his hands and a metal cup in his other.

"So… That one of the new kings." The old man said. "Hmm. This will be interesting"

Then a car drove by and past the old man, then he was gone.


End file.
